


Parody of a Love Story

by we_all_fall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Parody, Snark, tired grumpy author, unrealistic romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_all_fall/pseuds/we_all_fall
Summary: A parody of some destiel fan fictions that annoyed me, complete with cuteness, grammar errors, stares, and incomplete sentences.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Parody of a Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Thanksgiving has just made me so tired that I don’t care anymore.

I was tired with nothing to do. A dangerous state of affairs, apparently. And I read some awful fan fiction, so this was the result:

dean starred deeply onto cass orbs. they our syk blue sferes of KINESS, the Force Is Rewritten as he fell Eternally and wildly infatuatedley in LOVE With the Shade Of Ise Bleu! Cs saw gazing inro his bright eemreld orbs w otter incocence an anglelick perfection and Dane is completeley in Cas’s heatr forever and. Ever. Bond too him with Sparkly pink Duck tape. he wanst too spent ht rest off his short life Kissing the man. Or Angle. Cas takes Deans digits a nd there heatrs burst twogether so they are SoleMattes and 

Here. I translated it into reality for you. Enjoy:

Dean’s and Castiel’s eyes met awkwardly, and neither of them looked away, even when it became uncomfortable. Dean felt lust surge through his body. He did love blue eyes. He wanted to smash his and Castiel’s lips together, but they were total strangers and it would be weird. Inexplicably, Castiel reached out and gripped Dean’s hand. Static electricity zapped them both, and Dean pulled away with a yelp. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. Happy Thanksgiving or Turkey Day if you’re American. Otherwise, happy nice normal day with no relatives visiting.


End file.
